Tool shop vacuum cleaners (e.g., wet-dry vacuums) are designed to collect debris from a work area or connected tool via suction. Such vacuums typically include a tank and motor that drives an impeller to generate an airstream within the tank. Since the airstream includes debris, care must be taken to prevent the debris from reaching the motor and causing damage. In light of this, conventional systems further include a filter positioned upstream from the motor to capture debris as the contaminated airflow passes through the tank. Over time, however, the debris accumulates on the filter, restricting airflow and hampering performance. For example, a filter initially enabling airflow of approximately 80 cfm may begin degrading within minutes of operation, diminishing airflow capacity to approximately 10 cfm. Consequently, conventional vacuum systems require regular cleaning or replacement of the filter. This process requires a user to stop vacuum operation, open the tank, and remove the filter for cleaning or replacement. This is a time-intensive process that interrupts workflow.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide an airflow arrangement configured to clean a filter during operation, thereby increasing filter life and extending time between manual cleaning of the filter, as well as filter replacement.